Hunger
by fangirlnodoubt
Summary: Thirteen year old Anna Dixon, has one goal in this new life: to find her brothers. Maybe Carl/oc
1. Chapter 1

Ok guys, I wrote this a while ago, and I forgot my password so I couldn't update, by the time I found it, half of the year had already gone, so I took my time to re read it and look at the reviews. I found that Anna is a Mary Sue. So I'll be rewriting the chapters. Sorry

Disowner: I own nothing of the walking dead accept for Anna!

Prologue

My family were never the ones for manners, anyone that knew us would know that. I myself have a bad lip, although I try too be nice.

6 weeks I had been searching for my family, preferably my brothers, Daryl and Merle

"Boy bonding time, unless your a boy Dixon, you can't come" my Uncle told me that when I asked if I could go with them, and now I'm here.

I had stayed with the babysitter, but even she got bit and turned, had to put her down, I took our emergency 9mm gun and a baseball bat before I left the trailer.

I pulled my long blonde hair into a messy bun, to try and get rid of the sweltering heat on my neck. I wore a pair of dark jean shorts and a baggy brown top, it was the perfect colours for camouflage.

I know a thing or two about hunting because Daryl taught me, although Merle taught him so they both helped really.

I walked for about 1 hour before I realised I was coming towards Atlanta, there was supposed to be a refugee centre but by the looks of things barley anyone made it. Cars were clumped together on a forgotten highway. I used my bat as a walking stick as I walked. I heard a growl coming from a car, I tried my best to ignore it, but its rotting skin, is just so captivating, but yet so disturbing, that it just made me want to puke my guts out.

While pushing myself under a forgotten car, to see if anything was hidden underneath, a roar of a motorcycle approaching filled the heavy silence. Quickly dashing from under the car, I hopped over the barrier a made a dash for the trees.

As the engine got closer I realised there was more than one car, I just really hoped that they wouldn't find me. The motorbike seemed to have a man on it, he was wearing some kind of vest. Behind it was an RV, and a few other trucks and cars. Hopefully they would continue going, and ignore me. However it wasn't that simple.

(future chapters will be a lot longer)


	2. Getting to know

Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my OCs

"But why can't I come with you, I won't bother, really please!" Begging him was no use, he just wouldn't allow me too join. I had tried to get Merle and Daryl to let me go, but they said it was to dangerous to come. Sometimes they can be really stubborn; I reckon that it will one day come back, and bite them in the butt. So I had to resort to my uncle, hopefully he'd be more persuaded. Come on Anna you can think of something!

"I'll clean all your weapons, just don't leave me with her, all she does is give me a packet of chips an' sends me to my room then makes out with her boyfriend, please!"

"Look, n'less ya wan' t' bring this up with ya father, I'd stop talking, anyway this is boy bonding time, n' n'less your a boy you can't come sweetheart" by just bringing up my father, I shut up. Sure i barley got any beatings, but that's only because Daryl and Merle would say something to piss him off and he would turn his anger against them. When they weren't around tough, I'd sometimes get a few hits with a fist, and sometimes a hit with a belt. I didn't tell Daryl and Merle that though, because then they'd go after daddy. Even though they hate him, he's still our family, and I don't want us to start fighting again, it scares me.

"Fine but bring me back something good" I said huffing.

Uncle chuckled and put his hand on my shoulder

"Don't worry, if we get moulded by a bear we'll just wait for you from beyond" he slightly chuckled at his 'completely hilarious' joke

"Ha, ha, just hurry back, yeah?"

"No promises" I smirked at his comment

"just try" I said as I embraced him

"Let's go sunshine" daddy called from the doorway, his horrifying voice, held amusement in it, although it was very frightening.

"Anna if you do anything to upset the sitter, you'll get a nice beating"

"Leave the girl alone" uncle said

"Whatever, let's go!" He called leaving the trailer and getting in the truck, with one last hug, uncle left too.

A few seconds went by before Merle and Daryl strode through the door

"What's got you so down chump" Merle chuckled, I just playfully glared at him

"Well come give your favourite brother a big goodbye hug!" He smiled, before I knew what I was doing, my legs ran towards my big brother, knocking him back a bit as I tackled him into a bear hug.

"I don't see why I can't go with you?!" I sobbed into his shirt

"Because you're only thirteen, and we don't want some whiny girl complaining she's bored" he gave me one last nod before leaving the room.

I turned to Daryl and gave him an even bigger hug

"Hurry back" I whimpered into his torn shirt.

"I'll see ya 'n two weeks Anna. If you get scarred what do we do?"

"We close our eyes and we count to ten"

"Good girl" he kissed my forehead and he too left. Dixon's don't cry. I told myself as I watched the truck drive out of the trailer park. With a sigh I walked back in the house.

Time to begin this horrible two weeks. Alone.

One week later

A scream, that's what I woke up to. A terrified scream. Running out of my room, I accidentally stubbed by toe on the corner of the door.

"Geeez! Who left a door there?" I questioned loudly as I stumbled to the kitchen. On the floor was Daphne weeping on the floor holding her bleeding neck.

I let out a scream, and she looked at me, only she wasn't crying anymore in her eyes showed more anger, I was about to ask if I could help but before I could she pulled out a gun. She aimed it at me, whilst clutching her bleeding neck.

BANG!

A bullet tour through the air, hitting the small tv next to me; leaving it cracked.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry" Daphne repeated, over and over again. There was a ringing in my ear, they seemed to go on and on. I bet this is a dream, some horrid dream. Or maybe it was just a joke. If I go to my room now and then I'll sleep it off. I turned away from Daphne, and

Made a dash for the door. I couldn't lock it, because daddy wouldn't let me get one, so I put a small chair, in front of it, and jumped into bed.

I'm not too sure how long I was in a dream state for, but I woke up to a horrifying smell. My eyes shot open to find Daphne staring at me from above, but it wasn't her, it was something else. Her once dark brown eyes were now clear -lifeless. Her once blemished skin, had mostly peeled of, so much so, that you could see her cracked bones.

I whimpered, as I wiggled out of my bed, landing on my face, in the process. I Scrambled to my feet, a sudden pull tugged on my left leg, I whimpered as I fell back down, whipping my head round, I noticed the blacked had tangled itself through my leg. Daphne tried to pounce on me, but the small bedside table, blocked her from doing so, she fell lazily to the floor. Her arm seemed to land at a funny angle, causing it to bend unnaturally easily in the wrong direction. Yuck.

Once I detangled myself from the the blanket, I made a mad dash for the door.

"Please, just stop playing around, Daryl! Merle!" I screamed as I pushed myself into the kitchen. Like Daryl told me, I closed my eyes, but before I could start counting a long snarl came out of daphne. She had emerged from the bedroom, and rested her eyes on me.

Once again Daphne tried to get to me

"This is your last chance to stop, or I'll-um, I'll stab you, I'll stab you. just please stop!" I cried as I picked up a knife

She kept on coming, but this time she grabbed my leg and tried to bite it. I screamed as I stuck the knife in her head, and I watched as she fell limp on the floor.

I closed my eyes mumbling

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10" when I opened my eyes. daphne stared back up at me, dead.

I cried for which seemed like forever before there was a knock at the door. I slowly stood up and limped to the door. Each knock became faster and more urgent. They must be here to help! I thought. Or maybe it's Daryl and Merle, coming to take me away. Yeah that's got to be it.

I quickly turned the door lock, but before I had time to move away the door flung open, knocking me to the ground, I squealed as I hit the floor with a thud.

"Help me please!" I cried holding the blood soaked man turned around shutting the door quickly

"Jesus kid, stop talking so god damned loud!" He shout/whispered to me

"Please, I had too. I didn't want to. Please just help!"

"I got my own problems kid" he said ignoring me, he had a thick southern accent, short and round, wearing a vest and blue jeans. Brown hair in a thick blob. He looked as if he was from around here. I'm not to sure if that's a good thing though.

AN: for whoever may have read this, it may not make much sense from here, because I am rewriting. And if it does then I must have finished re writing. X


	3. Annoyance

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs

* * *

><p>"Jesus Christ, they're everywhere" he says, glancing out the window<p>

"What are you talking about? What's going on" 'who was this guy? What's got him so spooked' although I wanted to, I know better than to ask questions. If he wanted me to know then he would tell.

"Look kid, the dead have decided to pay us a visit, now will you please shut your trap" his tone was forceful, threatening almost. I nodded my head intently.

"Good, now help me move this body, it's starting to stink" he said pulling on Daphne's leg, I obliged and helped to throw her out the window 'bye daphne' I thought.

"Right now all we gotta do is board up these windows an' wait for 'is to pass" taking a seat across from the stranger, propping my legs up on the table.

"What's your name?" I asked because I didn't want to continue to call him 'the stranger' anymore

"Lou, names Lou"

"Anna, Anna Dixon" I reply as kind as I can.

"How long you been in here?" He asks going through the cupboards.

"My family went on a hunting trip for two weeks, but that was only a week ago, so I'm waiting for them to come home"

"You'll be waiting a long time then" he replies pulling a first aid box from under the sink.

"Ever had stitches before kid?" He asks looking at me

I nodded

"Yeah, I fell down the stairs once, the hospital had to stitch my arm" that was a lie, my father had come home drunk one day, and without Merle or daryl there, I had to take his rage.

"Sure ya did" he says, walking to me and putting a stick in my mouth, I knew what it was for so I didn't question. He propped my leg on a cushion on the floor. He poured the disinfectant on my wound, causing me to cry out in pain.

He stuck a pair of tweezers in my leg, causing me to whimper and bite down on the stick. That is when I passed out.

When I woke up I was in my bed, very confused as to the events that just happened. It was a dream it had to be. When I walk out this room, daphne will be on the couch smoking a cigarette and every thing will be fine.

Sighing, I pulled myself up from the bed, instantly falling back down because of a shooting pain that spread up my leg. I whimpered as I hit the bed

"It wasn't a dream, it wasn't a dream" I mumbled as I steadied myself to stand up. I made my way to the small door and opened it up. Peering outside I noticed a giant blood stain in the kitchen, a gun sitting on the counter and a bat hanging off the side of the wall. Lou was just sitting there staring at a boarded up window

"Hey" he looked at me and stood up.

"Good your awake" he put his hand on my shoulder

"Keep that foot rested, I'll be off"

"What, where are you going?"

"I had a look around, this is your home not mine. An' if your folks come back, there's gonna be trouble"

Averting my eyes from him, I looked at the floor

"Please don't go, I don't want to be on my own" I sniffed and held back the tears. It was bad enough I cried yesterday. Dixon's don't cry.

"I'm sure you'll be fine"

I nodded, not meeting his gaze.

He squeezed my shoulder, and walked out the trailer leaving me alone.

After every day that passed I began to loose hope I would ever see my family again. I just had to stay strong. Quit being such a pussy. Merle would say, and he's right. I shouldn't be afraid anymore. I just had to deal with it.

I had had enough. There was 5 out there's right now. I could easily take them out. Without a second thought, the baseball bat was in my hand, and a hunting knife in the back of my jeans.

Swinging open the trailer door, I ran up to the closest walker, it's eyes were clear and had a missing nose. It was wearing a red short dress and a torn up black cardigan. Once a slutty woman, now a pile of stinking goo, splattered on the floor.

That caught the attention of the others, I swung at a bald man, sending him crashing into a old lady; however my bat went with out the hunting knife, I cut a decent hole in a teenagers head, sending him limp to the ground, the final one, came at me, hard to tell what gender it was, although it looked to be a man, I pushed the blade into his eyes, making him topple over the teenager.

I turned my attention back to the man and old lady. I picked up the fallen bat and hit them over and over again, until you couldn't even identify them. While doing so I prayed that these things weren't alive, otherwise she could have just murdered 5 people, 6 if you included the babysitter.

I was bored, so I decided to check the snares set up around the trailer park. Sighing, I sat up from my position, and walked to the closet snare: nothing. Grunting I made my way to each snare. All I managed to get was a stupid squirrel and two rabbits.

I had to leave this place and soon, I won't be long before the walkers begin to realise I'm here, but I'll give it two more days. If my brothers don't come for me then, then I'll find my brothers. That's a promise.


End file.
